<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Valentine's by JacoMoss81</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725133">The First Valentine's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81'>JacoMoss81</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Next Generation, Sex Talk, Singing, Take That - Freeform, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo Agreste wants his first Valentine's with his Girlfriend to be perfect but can he do it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Agreste/Hugo Agreste, Hugo Agreste/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Valentine's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was only 1 week until February the 14th aka Valentine's Day that day when love is even more important and in the Agreste Household Valentine's day is the most important day of the year. </p><p>Hugo Agreste he is 17 years old and looks like a boy Marinette, he likes Swimming and cycling and is talking to himself in front of the mirror and only wearing red and blue checked PJ shorts.</p><p>Hugo was practicing pick up lines as you see he wanted to do something special for his Girlfriend Amy as February 14th was also her Birthday and it was also their first Valentine's together so it needed to be extra special. </p><p>Leaning by the door smirking is an 18 year old girl with her Mum's hair and Dad's eyes wearing, blue jeans, black leather jacket and red tank top is Hugo older sister Emma Agreste. </p><p>"What are you doing?" she asked as she steps into her brothers bedroom </p><p>Hugo turned around to face his sister 'Well you know" Emma rise her eyebrows </p><p>"What are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Hugo asked </p><p>"I am taking Grace to a romanic getaway on a tropical island where we have warm sandy beaches, hot stone massage then a romanic dinner to a top restaurant" </p><p>"And then you do are going to have Sex?" </p><p>Emma roll her eyes "Yes of course their is going to be sex but I'm going to be bottom this time"</p><p>Hugo knew from Grace that Emma was getting them a week away to Sandals Resorts (Its where Marinette and Adrien had their Honeymoon) </p><p>"I need help"</p><p>"Help?"</p><p>"Help with Valentine's day because this is my first Valentine's with Amy and its also her birthday and I don't know what do to" </p><p>If there was one thing that Emma cared about it was the people she loved and Hugo was no exception "Of course I'll help you" Hugo face bright up "But put on some clothes and clean your room as it smells like you spend last night Masturbating" </p><p>After Hugo got dress and clean his room he and Emma sat down by his bed and came up with a number of ideas it took most of the day but by the time Marinette had called them down for Dinner Hugo had his Valentines Date down to a T. </p><p>Valentine's day arrived and it was 4:30pm and Hugo was sitting on a park bench waiting for Amy to show up. He was wearing a blue jacket and tucked in pale blue shirt. </p><p>He saw Amy walk toward him with a lovable smile, he stood up and waved to her, Amy run and jumped into his arms which dealing knocked them over but luckily they found the feet. </p><p>Amy has blonde hair and is wearing a red dress "Seem's you were about to lose your step" </p><p>"Yeah ha, ha very funny" Hugo said, he then handed Amy flowers "I picked them" </p><p>"I love them" </p><p>"Happy ValentinBirthday" </p><p>Amy gigged and kissed Hugo "So whats the plan?"</p><p>"It's a surprise" he held his hands out "Shell we" </p><p>Hugo and Amy walked hand in hand toward an apartment that Amy haven't see before. </p><p>"It's an MIS Safehouse and for tonight it's our home" </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>Hugo nodded and unlocked the door, he push it open and Amy grasp when she saw the living room all nicely done up</p><p>"It feel like home" Amy turns to face Hugo only to see him holding a shopping bag full of food. </p><p>"Are you going to cook?" </p><p>"Well yeah" Hugo rubbed the back of his head like its Dad does "I wanted to do something different as both couples would go out for dinner or cinema and I wanted to do something special because your special" </p><p>Hugo then went on his love rants like a Marinette being in love with Adrien rant it last a good 5 minutes and Amy heart became brighter and brighter she was so in love with Hugo Agreste. </p><p>"Maybe we could make dinner together" </p><p>Hugo brought out the food it was all perfectly out and ready </p><p>"Nibbles and Nobbles" </p><p>Amy then turned the radio on she grabbed a baguette and begun to dance </p><p>Using the baguette like a Microphone she started to sing </p><p>"Eye-Pippin', gate-crashin', light-flashin', fence-hoppin' love"</p><p>Hugo grabbed the other baguette and join in </p><p>"Mind-Spinnin', back-breakin', soul-takin', heart-stoppin' love"</p><p>Hugo took Amy's hand and they started to do a Charleston all while singing "Out of our Heads" by Take That.</p><p>After their little singing lesson they went back to making their dinner, then ate it. </p><p>An hour has passed and Hugo and Amy were slow dancing, Amy resting her head on Hugo. </p><p>"I love you" </p><p>"I love you too" </p><p>They slow dance all night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentines Day everyone and I hope you enjoy this story. </p><p>I choose Hugo as their isn't a lot of stories about the middle Agreste child so I have him one as he needs to be happy as all Agreste children do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>